Friends
by Mayumi Evans Potter
Summary: Rachel Berry was the first one to get up. And that, meant the world to him. KurtxRachel friendship


The first time he saw Rachel Berry she was wearing that horrible grandma clothes she wears all the time. She was walking with her head held high, as if the world had to make room for her.

_He disliked her right then._

She was always so loud and bossy. Always telling others what to do.

The first time she was slushied he could see her surprised face. And certainly didn't miss her tears as she hurried to the bathroom. He knew that was bound to happen sooner or later. She was a diva just like him. She wanted the acceptance just like him. However, at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to aproach her. It seemed like she naturally pushed everyone away with her actions.

With time, he learned to simply ignore her and try to survive school. Besides the slushies, he was dumped at the garbage, as well. School sucks. It's a simply fact, and still, he wanted all of that people to see him as he was. Even if they didn't deserve a minute of his day for being so narrow minded.

Rachel Berry continued being herself while he tried to pass unnoticed by his peers. He was sick and tired of being mistreated. And he was angry, because everytime he looked at Rachel Berry walking with her head held high, he wanted so much to be that strong. To walk around as if he couldn't care less about all the harassing. And he hated her for that as well.

He couldn't understand that. He couldn't understand _her_. How could someone walk around, knowing that people around only wanted to bring them down? To simply make themselves better, by looking down at others?

When he saw the glee club paper, he felt something pulling him to that. All he could think was, hell, if Rachel Berry can walk around with pride, why couldn't he do that?

_He signed up at the same time. Kurt Hummel was going to shake things up._

That's exactly why he was so mad at Rachel when he saw her at rehersal.

She already had the confidence, the guts. Why did she feel the need to do that as well?

Glee club was about the rejected, about the people who had nothing else in the food school chain. Of course, Rachel didn't score high in that, however she could survive without that. As days passed, he was angrier and angrier at her.

She never shut up. She always ordered others. She always wanted the spotlight. Why didn't she let others take that as well? She was so selfish. But when she was on stage, singing, how could someone possibly hate her?

When Quinn asked him to do a make over on her, all he could think of was, yes, of course, someone should save her from herself. Her clothes continued the same as when he first saw her. His fashion sense always screamed when he was around her.

While there, he could see her. Really, really see her. Rachel Berry was a mask. All her doubts could be seen in the mirror. Finn Hudson was quite a catch, but them both knew all he could see was Quinn Fabray. He took the chance and did the make over knowing Finn wouldn't like that. It was horrible, but he couldn't help himself.

The next day, when she confronted him, he felt her words piercing through him, like they always did. It had hit way too close to home. His hate for her, as if possible, grew stronger. All he could think of was that the first boy he liked never would be with him, never caring about the words he said to her, even if she said some hurtful things as well.

Later, when they met at the hallway, he saw the forgiveness in her eyes. It was just he couldn't forgive her, for what he didn't know.

As time went by, he started to respect her, be with her and forget that he hated her. Rachel Berry was intense, but at the same time soft. She really cared about their group, even if the spotlight, in her head, was hers. He still didn't understand her need for attention, stealing that from everyone else.

_When she stood up for him, with Karofsky, he was thankful._

Leaving the school was more painful than he thought it would be. He was leaving people who hated him and made his life miserable, but at the same time, it was home. He just wasn't ready to let go. He just wasn't ready to let go of his family (because glee club was a family to him).

Being with the Warblers and Blaine paid it up. They made him feel happy for going to school for the first time...ever. He could be himself, no questions asked. Freedom. Everything he ever wanted. In the back of his mind, something was screaming 'It's not home'. He just shoved that voice deep inside, when he remembered all the slushies.

When regionals came, the spotlight, for the first time, was his. While there he could understand Rachel. It felt good, for the first time, not have to be the strong one, and held your head high. While there, people accepted him, just like that. He felt a new kind of respect for her at that time. At the second song, he was so happy, but his eyes dind't leave the New Directions.

_Rachel Berry was the first one to get up. And that, meant the world to him._

When they did the night of neglected, he finally got Rachel Berry. Mercedes told him what she said in the car to her. She was right. Come and get it, she said. No one ever fought battles for her, but she always fought for the group.

_Rachel Berry was a whole new definition of driven._

Right then and right there, how could he hate her? He saw her in a new spotlight.

For Kurt Hummel, Rachel Barry stood in a new place.

She wasn't someone he hated anymore. She wasn't someone he simply respect. She was a friend. She was someone who deserved everything she was looking for.

He finally understood that he never hated her. He just was jealous. She was everything he wanted to be. To walk around proudly. No questions asked. And he got that. Finally, some would say.

Rachel did care about what others thought, she just wanted what everyone else wanted. Acceptance. It was just that she wanted that from everyone. Him, he just wanted that from the wrong people. She accepted him for what he was. She just wanted the same. And no one seemed to give that to her, so she tried harder. To get it right, she said.

_Rachel Berry was finally getting it right._

And the thing is, she helped everyone in New Directions to find their way. It was only fair that she was finding herself, as well.

For Kurt, she deserved that because she cared.

Because, even if everyone did that, she was the first one to get up at regionals. And that meant something to him.

_Rachel Barry was a trustworthy friend._

He was just sorry that he didn't see that sooner.

_But that was okay, because Kurt Hummel was finally getting it right as well. _

And he had Rachel Berry to thank. That's exactly why he did that little intervention. While singing that song, he sang_to her,_baby you were born this way. Because no one seemed to notice that she needed that. And she looked so grateful that he felt guilty. No one should feel that way.

_Rachel Berry deserved more than that._

And she was finally getting that. She never looked happier.

At New York, singing with her meant a lot. The conection was finally complete. They were friends. For once and forever, he noticed.

_Lean on me._

From that moment, their family was whole. Everyone was understood by someone else. Even if not all of that people in their group got the others, someone else could be the bridge. Kurt Hummel was happy to be that for Rachel. Even if she had Finn. She said herself, that he was able to call her up and make her want to be better. He was glad he had the same effect on her, as she did on him.

_He started to walk around proudly._


End file.
